Carmen Kilmer
Carmen's History Carmen is 16 years old before she leaves her friends behind to go to New York City to live with her dad. Her dad and her mom is in a custody battle and Carmen has to live with her dad until things get resolved. A year later, she comes back and everyone has drifted apart. She is heartbroken and tries to get everyone to come back together, but things don't go as planned. Once she comes back she immediantly becomes friends with Danny again and he helps her even though he doesn't care whether or not they have their group together again. Relationships Keegan O'Mally Former Close friends, Romantic Intrest. Carmen and Keegan have a complicated relationship. Carmen cares deeply for Keegan, but stays away from him because she thinks Kaitlyn won't be okay with it. Once she gets back her feelings are hurt whenever she see's Keegan is now with a girl named Lauren. Keegan and Carmen have known eachother since they were seven. Kaitlyn O'Mally Former Close friend. Kaitlyn was the most devistated when Carmen left. Whenever Carmen left Kaitlyn went down hill and stopped all contact with her former friends. Carmen sent Kaitlyn some e-mails, but stopped after about a week because she forgot to. Kaitlyn was hurt by this and is now mad at Carmen. Carmen usually calls Kaitlyn Katie as well as a couple of other people. Carmen and Kaitlyn have known eachother since she was seven. Laney Helson Former Friend Laney is close to Carmen, but isn't as close as Kaitlyn or Keegan. They have only known eachother for a year and have gotten somewhat close. Laney was of course sad when Carmen left for New York, but she was as sad as the others. Laney met Carmen because of Kaitlyn. Danny Levily Former Close Friend, Friend Danny and Carmen are close. He is the closest boy to her other than Keegan. Carmen hates it when people make fun of Danny's smartness. She sticks up for Danny as much as she can. When she comes back to St. Louis he is the first one to begin talking to her again. Danny tells her it's no use to try and get their group back together, but he helps her seeing as she has helped him so many times and that he is her only friend. Cole Domerson Former friend Even though they weren't that close they still cared about eachother. When Katie is being mean to Carmen Cole sticks up for her because he thinks it's unfair to Carmen. Cole misses Carmen when she leaves, but he isn't as sad as the others. Carmen watches out for Cole and misses him as a friend. Khiya Unkown Carmen doesn't know much about the girl, but she knows she and Laney have become good friends. Khiya thinks Carmen is selfish and was purposly hurting Laney's feelings when she stopped calling her. Of course Carmen doesn't know this, but Khiya secretly hates Carmen because of the thing she did to the five of her friends. Lucy Unkown Lucy is playful and tries to become friends with Carmen. Whenever Carmen tells Lucy she is unable to make friends at the time because she is trying to win back her old friends Lucy is hurt and thinks it's her fault that Carmen doesn't want to be friends with her.